Medical Kits
Medical Kits (referred to as Health Kits in the Call of Duty manual) are featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour , Call of Duty: Classic and Call of Duty: WWII. It is the only way to replenish health in these games. In later installments in the series, regenerating health was added, removing the need for medical kits. Call of Duty In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, medkits are occasionally seen throughout campaign missions. Medkits come in three varieties: a small grey tin, a medium-sized green box, and a large medical supply bag. Each of these would recover a specified amount of health based on their size. As health did not carry over between levels of the same mission, it was often easy to find medkits near the end or beginning of a level. Grabbing medkits before moving on is highly recommended. Some medkits may spawn from dead enemies, but not always. If that happens, fight quickly and some checkpoints can appear with medium-sized medkits or large sized medkits. Medkit frequency is related to the campaign difficulty: Greenhorn will have the most medkits (with a higher frequency of large medkits and medium medkit drops), while Veteran has no medkits whatsoever. Medium-sized medkits are very common and appear from dead enemies, checkpoints, or sometimes on cargo boxes or other obstacles. They give the player 25% more health. They are also the only medkits that appear in multiplayer, where all players will drop one upon death. Large-sized medkits are found in checkpoints and mostly at the beginning or end of a level, or immediately before or after a major firefight. They give the player 50% more health. Small-sized medkits are not very common, as they do little help compared to other medkits. When they do appear, they tend to appear in larger quantities. They give the player 10% health. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Call of Duty: Finest Hour uses a similar health system to the original game, though with some differences. Most notably, there is now only one type of medkit that heals on contact, restoring 25% health. Larger medkits, which heal 50% health, are held as inventory items and used by the player on either themselves or injured allies when necessary with the corresponding button (up on the D-Pad by default). The player can carry up to four large medkits at once. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, there are three different medical kits, that are reused from Call of Duty. There is a small white pack with red cross, a medium-size green box, and the large medical bag. The small kit heals half of a bar, and is rarely found in the campaign. While the medium-size green box is more common and easier to find, and it heals the player by a bar. The large medical bag can be found in several missions, and heals two bars of health. Medical Kits can be found throughout all the missions, excluding "Tankers". Medical Kits are also used in Multiplayer as an unlock. Call of Duty 2 Medical kits appear in Call of Duty as an Easter egg in the level "El Alamein". Call of Duty: WWII Health is used in the game. Health packs are given to play through Zussman or found litter around random places in the missions or dropped by enemies. CoD WWII Medical kit.png Gallery Small Health Kit CoD.png|Small medical tin. Large Health Kit CoD.png|Large medical box. Medical_kits_on_table_CoD1.jpg|The three Medical Kit types in Call of Duty Medical_kit_easter_egg_El_Alamein_CoD2.jpg Med kits BRO.png|Medical Packs in BRO multiplayer Health Pack unlock BRO multiplayer.png|Medical Kit slot wield in BRO multiplayer Category:Gameplay mechanics